YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE!!!
by Sayoku
Summary: Gundam Pilots doing things that do not suit their characters, well,halfway. They have to perform a Stage-Play.


You are my sunshine

Disclaimer: None of the Gundam Wing characters in this spectacle belong to me.I do not make any profit with them, or anything in that direction.Also the musical "Oliver Twist"or it's copyrights don't belong to me. That certain song is also not my property. 

Please excuse the 'Ä'.It's an expression used in German. I found it somehow appropiate for the story (pronounciation: pull up the corners of your mouth, put the tip of your tongue onto the inner side of your bottom front teeth, don't forget to pull your jaw down. And the exclaim a noise similar to the noise a elk makes in his rutting season. Finished.)

(You say it when you're puzzled)

"You are my sunshine!"

by Inari

The Characters in this hilarious spectacle:

Wufei from Gundam Wing

Quatre, also from Gundam Wing

Duo, as well from Gundam Wing

And jet another Gundam Wing pilot, Heero

3 Fan-Girls

a prompter 

me, my wonderful self as Author

_Letthe curtains be pulled aside! (yes, it's going to start now!; don't forget the tissues!)_

_You can see a stage, a typical stage for a play named: 'You are my sunshine...!' _

_3 girls are now hoppingonto the stage. They are dressed in a wickedpink._

_ _

3 girls:"You are my sunshine! 

My only sunshine!

You make me haaaapyyyyy!

When skies are greeyyyyy!!!"

_The girls hop away again, doing the can-can._

_Aboy with a long braid comes onto the stage._

_ _

Duo (now dressed up as Redcliff, the main male actor) : Oh Josephina! Where is my Josephina??!! I seeked the hole kingdom, but why can't I find my dearest Josephina?

_The 3 girls have come onto the stage again, spread on ether side of the stage, now dressed in red,_

_singing to the melody "Who will buy" from "Oliver Twist" (the song is slow, in case you have never seen that absolutely wonderful, marvellous ***sarcasm***musical, and have not learned all the songs off by heart)_

3 girls: "Why can't he find his

dearest Josephina?

The dearest Josephiiina?

Any miihhiilk ..ähh... 

Maybe his feeheling 

For orientation

Haas been swept awahyhayhay 

Duo: HEY!!!

Prompter: Shut up Duo!!!

Duo: You have allayed yourselves against me!!!

3 girls: " Heee is so stuupid,

Sohooo stuupid!!!

Before Duo could go an wring the necks of those 3 little girls (because that was not their original text); and the prompters, Heero came onto the stage, actually he was standing on a wobbly construction which resembled a balcony, or so...

_ _

Duo: Josephina! My dearest Josephina! Where shall my eyes have to seek to find my dearest Josephina!!!

Heero (aka "Lady Josephina –you-know,-the-one-with-the-big-dick" I don't want to be misunderstood, she was rather fat or 'dick' as you would say in Germany, but with Heero playing her, maybe the misunderstanding is none...) : My only love in years has come back to fetch me!

Redcliff (Duo): Josephina? Oh where...

Josephina (Heero): Here I am, Redcliff, as I can do no other, so help me Redcliff!

Redcliff (Duo): What do my eyes see? The sun! But, let me think! I think it's JOSEPHINA!

The 3 little girls come onto the stage, dressed up as maids, singing to a melody that might sound like the Chorus of 'Who will buy' from 'Oliver Twist'

The 3 little girls: "He has found his wonderful Josy!

Such a wonderful face he neverhas seen!

He will tie her up with a ribbon,

And put her onto his horse!

Then he will put her in a cupboard,

So that he can always watch her,

Whenever things are boring (Author: He hasn't got a TV; perhaps Heero is just as amusingto watch, in case you like watching people tipping on Laptops.Some people do like peculiar things, e.g., little kids also like playing in mud, so most probably that's not quite so weird). 

Redcliff (Duo): Come down, Josy!

Josephina (Heero): I can't my dearest! The way down is too far! I will brake my neck!

Redcliff (Dou): So I will throw my braid up to you! (Author: Something's going wrong now.)

_Redcliff (Duo__)__ throws his braid up to Josephine (Heero).Just as Josephine wants to jump down (the balcony was starting to brake apart, so she...he had to anyway) Wufei comes onto the stage, dressed up as a fat man, who is Josephine's father._

_ _

Mr Cow (Wufei): What do my piggy-eyes see?! A young man trying to take my Josephine away?! INJUSTICE!!! 

Redcliff (Duo): *_grins* So then! I will fight for your daughters hand!_

Prompter: *cough, cough*

Mr Cow: You just want her hand?

Redcliff: I want to be sure toget the rest as well!

Prompter: That's not the text!

Mr Cow: Then leave me the Hand!

Redcliff: I do not want to have to assemble her myself! All or nothing!

Mr Cow: OK! Are you a man or a mouse?!

Redcliff: I'm a pilot! But I'm able to fight as well!

Prompter: Please! TEXT!!!

Redcliff: You seem to be a bit fat around the waistline! Are you sure you can fight?

Mr Cow: ONNA!!!

Redcliff: No I'm not! See my sword! (Author: ...!!!!! I do not write things like that!!!)

Josephina: My lover and my father?! Both in a fight?

Redcliff: Don't be afraid my dear! I'll be the winner. Because I'm....

3 little girls:"He is the looser, my friend!!!

And he'll keep on loosing

Until the end!!!!

Duo: HEY!!!

3 little girls:And then

he'll be pierced through

by a sword

because he is the looser!!!

He is the looser!"

Heero: I'm not afraid! I want to fight too!!!

Prompter: Please! Pretty Please! The real text!

Heero: And what...?!

Heero has just noticed that he is wearing a very pretty yellow-orange dress (somebody, we don't want to say who, but we know it was you, Duo!) put something in Heero's glass of Sake. Apparently Heero seems to be quite irritable (who wouldn't be?). He has jumped down from the balcony, and is now standing with Duo and Wufei on the stage.

This really looks amusing! *giggle*

Heero: Now who did this to me?!

Duo: Sorry my dear, but I wanted to see you in a dress!

Heero: Couldn't we have done this at home?!

Duo: It wouldn't have been so amusing!

Heero: Why, you little baka!!!

Heero pulls Duo at his braid to the side of the stage where the curtains get pulled open and closed, and binds him onto the string that's there for the opening and closing of them.

Duo: Heeerooo!!!!

The 3 little girls: Now Heero is ours!!!

Heero: HM?!

The 3 little girls:Let's get him girls!!!

Heero: NO! Definitely NOT!!!

The 3 little girls:Heeeeroooo!!!!!

Duo: Leave him in peace! He's mine!!! Only mine, mine, mine!!!

Heero: God...SHINIGAMI!!!! HELP!!!!!

Duo: See, see! Who's come to beg for help, now! It's the perfect soldier!

Author: Don't forget the perfect body, please!

Since Duo's loves Heero (yes, and very much too, as the case may be), he safes Heero, through letting a very big blade of a guillotine drop from the top of the theatre down onto the 3 littlegirls. (Don't ask how he was ableto do this. But for Nosypots: Itchy and Scratchy dropped past (they fell out of a aeroplane into the theatre) and helped Duo, as they are great fans if Shinigami)

The 3 little girls:Ahrgh.

Somewhere on the worldthree little candles have gone out now. What a pitty.

But, what do my eyes see?! Out of the huge puddle of blood, that has coloured the bottom part of Heero's pretty dress red (Heero thought he might have been to long in girls clothes now, and wanted to blast himself up, then saw it was blood of the 3 little girls, and was rather happy, but thought about blasting himself up anyway, but thought, nah, not know), one big ugly girl is raising, like a phoenix (I expect Phoenix was pretty, but this girl is rather ugly) out of ash.

The 1 big ugly girl: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero: IECK! (Author: Yep, that was a girlie type of scream.)

Duo: Heero! Help me! Quickly! Don't leave me tied up!

Duo's frantic gestures have lead to thatthe curtains hadclosed). 

Some people behind the curtains:"Ahhh! She's got my leg!" "My braid! My braid!" "Watch out!" "There's slime everywhere!" "Shinigami!!!!"

Somebody new has just entered the Theatre

Quatre:What's going on here?! Supper is finished long time ago already!!!

Duo, Heero and Wufei come running towards Quatre.

Duo: Open the door!!! Open the door!!! Quick!!! RUN!!!

Quatre: What's the matter my dears? Have you forgotten your text? Is the prompter trying to kill you now?

Oh yes, where **is the prompter? I'll have to**tell you. The 1 ugly girls neededa snack.

We're so sorry.

Another candle out.

_The GundamPilots run towards the place where their Gundams are, dragging Quatre behind them, who still wantsto know why they weren't punctual for supper._

_ _

Heero: Where's Trowa, Quatre?

Duo: Why do you want to know?

Heero: So, Quatre?

Quatre: He had been on a mission, but he should be home by now long time ago! Punctual for supper!

Heero: Hn. 

Wufei: Let's get into the Gundams and finish that damn onna off!

That Damn Onna, aka, The 1 Ugly Girl, has reached Godzilla size, and is busy doing Godzilla-likethings, while screeching for Heero.The pilots are about to getinto their Gundams, but then...

_ _

Duo: Heero?

Heero: Hn?

Duo: You know, this could be our last mission although everyone could be, but you know, but I would really miss you when you would die, and then...

Heero: Duo?

Duo: Yes, Heero?

Heero: Shut up.

Duo: Heero...? *sniff*

Heero goes to the braided pilot, until there are only a few millimetres between them, looks into his eyesputs his arms around him, and gives him one long kiss (with tongue, in case you're wondering), before going back to his Gundam and saying: "Duo, you really are my sunshine.", leaving Duo perplex by his Gundam Deathscythe.

_BIG BANG BANG; GODZI...äh, THE 1 UGLY GIRL IS DEAD!!!_

_ _

_THE END_

____

_ _

_ _

_OH, I FORGOT; THERE WHERE BED SCENES _

_AFTER THE 1 BIG UGLY GIRL WAS _

_DEAFETED; YES, LOT'S OF BED SCENES; THE_

_BEST ONES WITH HEERO AND DUO._

_*reusper*_


End file.
